PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Developmental Research Program (DRP) of the Pacific Northwest (PNW) Prostate Cancer SPORE is designed to solicit, evaluate, and support innovative pilot projects in translational prostate cancer research. Projects funded under the DRP are intended to rapidly advance a new idea or concept that has the potential to substantially impact our understanding of prostate cancer, and ultimately influence the clinical manage- ment of this disease through improved prevention and treatment strategies. Since the inception of the PNW Prostate Cancer SPORE, the infrastructure of the DRP has established mechanisms to quickly respond to translational research opportunities within the PNW SPORE institutions that require support to advance hy- potheses or confirm feasibility in order to justify larger resource investments. Developmental projects include research in basic science, clinical science, and population-based studies, and will continue to build collabora- tions between PNW SPORE sites and other institutions with SPOREs in prostate cancer. The Specific Aims for the Developmental Research Program are to: 1. Stimulate the development of innovative, impactful early-phase research studies that include multi- disciplinary interactions with basic, clinical, and population scientists across the PNW Prostate SPORE in- stitutions and including inter-SPORE collaborative studies; 2. Provide funding (1-2 years) and infrastructure (e.g., biospecimens, biostatistical support) to rapidly test the feasibility of original investigator-initiated projects in all areas of PC research; 3. Prioritize funding to rapidly exploit new opportunities or support specific areas of strategic importance for advancing the translational research goals of the PNW Prostate SPORE; and 4. Monitor (and facilitate) the progress of each DRP project and consider their advancement to a full SPORE project.